The present invention relates to a three-dimensional linear machining apparatus capable of linear cutting on a so-called long-length member, such as a pipe and an angle, having free-curved face shape, by plasma cutting, gas cutting and laser beam cutting. Besides, the present invention relates to a clamping apparatus for a machine tool, capable of properly clamping workpieces having various kinds of sectional shapes, such as a pipe and an angle, at the time of machining with a machine tool. Besides, the present invention relates to a raw material feeding apparatus capable of properly feeding machining raw material in a machine tool, such as a laser beam machine, and a linear machining apparatus having this raw material feeding apparatus.
In recent years, a linear machining apparatus capable of cutting machining on a workpiece in the shape of a cylinder has been proposed. In case where free-curved face machining is possible on a long-length member, such as a pipe and an angle, various kinds of uses including for architecture are thinkable. But, there was no apparatus capable of successively performing laser beam cutting on a long-length member in the past, and mass production was difficult.
Then, the object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional linear machining apparatus capable of successively performing free-curved face cutting machining on a long-length member and easily performing mass production machining, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.
Besides, various kinds of shapes of workpieces have been machined by a machine tool, such as plasma cutting, gas cutting and laser beam cutting in the past. In such a machining, machining may be performed, clamping a workpiece by a proper clamping apparatus. But, the workpiece, such as a pipe and an angle, may have so-called modified cross sectional shape, such as L-shape, I-shape, and H-shape, in addition to round shape. But, in the past a method of properly clamping the workpiece having this modified cross sectional shape has not been established.
Then, the object of this invention is to provide a clamping apparatus for a machine tool, capable of also properly clamping the workpiece having modified cross sectional shape, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.
Besides, machining has been performed by a linear machining apparatus, such as plasma cutting, gas cutting and laser beam cutting in the past. But, a method of properly automatically feeding a long-length machining raw material with such an apparatus has not yet been established.
Then, the object of the present invention is to provide a raw material feeding apparatus capable of properly feeding long-length machining raw material and a linear processing apparatus having this raw material feeding apparatus, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, three dimensional linear machining apparatus having a machining head portion providing a machining head capable of linearly machining a long-length member along its free curved face form, and a first raw material feeding apparatus for feeding a long-length member in a first direction to said machining head portion, said three-dimensional linear machining apparatus performing a three-dimensional linear machining on a long-length member supplied said machining head portion by said raw material feeding apparatus on the basis of a machining program, said three dimensional linear machining apparatus further comprising:
said first raw material feeding apparatus having a first and a second long-length member holding means;
a holding portion for fixedly holding said long-length member in said first direction provided with said first long-length member holding means;
said second long-length member holding means provided on said machining head portion side rather than said first long-length member holding means;
a through hole through which said long-length member can pass and a holding portion for movably holding said long-length member in said first direction, both formed on said second long-length member holding means; and
said first and second long-length member holding means provided free to be relatively close to and be relatively apart from each other in said first direction.
Then, the long-length workpiece is moved and approached in the second long-length member holding means direction, holding by the first long-length member holding means so as to project the long-length member optional quantity from the second long-length member holding means on the machining head portion side. Then, a three-dimensional linear machining can be smoothly performed on the long-length member by the machining head. Besides, the three-dimensional linear machining can be successively performed on the long-length member by relatively moving the first long-length member holding means in the first direction every machining with the machining head. Then, the three-dimensional linear machining apparatus capable of easily performing mass production machining can be provided.
Besides, in the three-dimensional linear machining apparatus, a second raw material feeding apparatus is provided on the opposite side of said first raw material feeding apparatus of said machining head portion, said second raw material feeding apparatus has a third and a fourth long-length member holding means, said third long-length member holding means is provided on said machining head portion side rather than said fourth long-length member holding means, a through hole through which said long-length member can pass and a holding portion for movably holding said long-length member in said first direction are formed on said third long-length member holding means, a holding portion for fixedly holding said long-length member in said first direction is provided with said fourth long-length member holding means, and said third and fourth long-length member holding means are provided free to be relatively close to and be relatively apart from each other in said first direction.
Then, the long-length member can be machined, holding by the third and the fourth long-length member holding means in the state of placing the machining head therebetween. Therefore, occurrence of bending of the long-length member at the time of machining can be prevented and accurate machining is possible. Besides, by synchronously moving and driving in the first direction interlocking with the first and the second long-length member holding means, various kinds of machining can be performed on the long-length member. Then, high machining efficiency can be exercised.
Besides, in the present invention, said long-length member holding means is rotatably and drivably provided in such a state that said holding portion can be controlled in its rotational angle, and can be rotated and driven in such a state that said long-length member is held by said holding portion.
Then, three-dimensional machining can be easily performed on the long-length member by rotating the holding portion while its rotational angle being controlled.
Besides, in the present invention, said holding portion is provided so as to rotate and drive, synchronizing with said holding portion of another long-length member holding means.
Then, the machining with rotational angle control can be correctly and easily performed on the long-length member by rotating and driving the holding portion, synchronizing with the holding portion of another long-length member holding means.
Besides, in the present invention, a member centering means is provided with said holding portion.
Then, automatic centering is possible by holding the long-length member with the member centering means.
Then, in the present invention, said first long-length member holding means is provided being free to move, drive and position in said first direction and said second long-length member holding means is fixed with respect to said machining head.
Then, since the second long-length member holding means can be located at the position near the machining head portion where machining is performed, the machining portion of the long-length member can be certainly held at its near portion. Therefore, machining efficiency can be improved.
Besides, the three-dimensional linear machining apparatus may be a laser beam machine, a plasma cutting machine or a gas cutting machine.
Then, various kinds of machines can be used as the three-dimensional linear machining apparatus.
Besides, in the present invention, said second and third long-length member holding means are provided so as to be relatively close to and relatively apart from each other in said first direction, and said holding portions of both can abut on each other at the time both are the most close to each other.
Then, by abutting the holding portions of the second and the third long-length member holding means on each other, the top end portion of the long-length member held on the second long-length member holding means side can be held with minimum projected length by the third long-length member holding means. Even if the long-length member is shortly cut in the first direction and then, the end portion is machined, holding the cut workpiece on the third long-length member holding means side, the workpiece can be certainly held.
Besides, in the present invention, the holding portion of said first long-length member holding means is formed so as to insert into a through hole of said second long-length member holding means, and the holding portion of the fourth long-length member holding means is formed so as to insert into a through hole of said third long-length member holding means.
Then, the first, the second, the third and the fourth long-length member holding means can be extremely approached one another without interfering with the holding portions of the first and the fourth long-length member holding means. Therefore, the portion to be held by machining can be made minimum, and the machining is possible, strictly restricting vain cut remaining portion. Then, the yield of material can be improved.
Besides, in the present invention, said first and said fourth long-length member holding means are provided being free to synchronously move and drive in said first direction.
Then, the long-length member can be machined, synchronously moving in the first direction in the state of being held by the first and the fourth long-length member holding means, and correct machining is possible, holding the long-length member without bending.
Besides, in the present invention, said first and said second long-length member holding means are provided being free to move, drive and position in said first direction.
Then, more advanced complex machining is possible by individually moving and driving the first and the second long-length member holding means since the first and the second long-length member holding means are provided being free to move, drive and position in the first direction.
Besides, clamping apparatus for a machine tool which is a clamping apparatus for clamping a workpiece when said workpiece is machined with a machine tool, having an apparatus body, a workpiece insertion portion capable of inserting a workpiece in an axial center direction of said apparatus body formed on said apparatus body, and three or more clamping members provided at the periphery of said workpiece insertion portion so as to synchronously move in a radial direction through a synchronous movement mechanism, and a workpiece abutting portion formed on said each clamping member, facing said workpiece insertion portion, said clamping apparatus for a machine tool further comprising:
said workpiece abutting portion formed such that projected form parallel to said axial center direction becomes to be substantially straight line;
said clamping members adjacent to each other located so as to cross such that said projected forms parallel to said axial center direction of these workpiece abutting portions form an intersectional portion by shifting said workpiece abutting portions in said axial center direction; and
said each workpiece abutting portion located so as to move to such a position that the distance between said intersectional portions formed on both sides of said workpiece abutting portion in the projected form parallel to said axial center direction is smaller than the width of said workpiece abutting portion.
Then, the respective workpiece abutting portions can move to the position where the distance between the intersectional portions formed on both sides of the workpiece abutting portions is smaller than the width of the workpiece abutting portions in the projected form parallel to the axial center direction. So, the projected form parallel to the axial center direction forms a closed ring, and a plurality of workpiece abutting portions can move, being free to enlarge and reduce the size of this closed ring. That is, the workpiece inserted into the workpiece insertion portion is enclosed by the closed ring with a plurality of workpiece abutting portions. Even if it has modified cross section shape, the closed ring enclosing the workpiece is reduced so as to always make stable clamping condition with three or more points. That is, according to the present invention, the workpiece having modified cross sectional shape can be also properly clamped.
Besides, in the present invention, a plurality of said clamping members are formed such that the projected forms parallel to said axial center direction of said workpiece abutting portions are almost the same dimension.
Then, since the projected forms parallel to the axial center direction of the respective workpiece abutting portions are almost the same dimension, it is convenient when a general workpiece which section is a circle or a square is clamped, in addition to the modified cross section, and it is used for various purposes.
Besides, in the present invention, even-numbered clamping means are provided and these clamping members are symmetrically located through said workpiece insertion portion.
Then, stable clamping is realized since a workpiece is clamped, holding by the clamping member located facing each other. Besides, it is advantageous for shifted location in the axial center direction of the workpiece abutting portion since even-numbered clamping members are provided.
Besides, in the present invention, said workpiece abutting portion is a claw portion formed, projecting for said workpiece insertion portion.
Then, the workpiece can be fixed so as not to move in the axial center direction by the claw portion.
Besides, in the present invention, said workpiece abutting portion is formed by a rotatable roller.
Then, the workpiece can be movably clamped in the axial center direction by the roller.
Besides, in the present invention, said clamping member is comprised of a first member on said apparatus body side and a second member formed said workpiece abutting portion, and said second member is attachable to and detachable from said first member.
Then, if a plurality of kinds of the second members where the width of the workpiece abutting portion and projected quantity are different are prepared, the clamping apparatus can be used, changing the second member in proper kinds by properly attaching to and detaching from the first member according to the shape of a workpiece to be clamped. By doing so, this clamping apparatus can clamp the workpieces having various kinds of shapes.
Besides, in the present invention, a driving means for moving and driving said clamping members through said synchronizing movement mechanism is provided, and said driving means has a function of maintaining a constant sized driving force.
Then, damage is not given to the workpiece by an unpremeditated big force especially in case of the workpiece having modified cross section since the driving means has a function of maintaining constant sized driving force.
Besides, in the present invention, said plurality of clamping members are synchronously movable through said synchronizing movement mechanism every pair of the clamping members facing through said workpiece insertion portion.
Then, the shape of the closed ring formed by a plurality of workpiece abutting portions can be properly adjusted, fitting to the shape of the workpiece to be clamped, especially in case of the workpiece having modified cross section since the clamping members are synchronously moved every pair.
Besides, in the present invention, a driving means for moving and driving these clamping members every pair of said clamping members through said synchronizing movement mechanism is provided, and said each driving means has a function of maintaining constant sized driving force.
Then, damage is not given to the workpiece by an unpremeditatedly big force especially in case of the workpiece having modified cross section since the workpiece can be clamped in any abutting portion with constant force, so clamping is possible with stable force.
Besides, in the present invention, raw material feeding apparatus for feeding machining raw material in the feeding direction, comprising:
a raw material holding means set having a first raw material holding means and a second raw material holding means, both located in said feeding direction;
said first raw material holding means having a first holding portion for fixedly holding said machining raw material in said feeding direction;
said second raw material holding means having a through hole formed so as to penetrate said machining raw material and a second holding portion for movably holding said machining raw material in said feeding direction; and
said first and said second raw material holding means provided so as to be relatively close to and relatively apart from each other in said feeding direction.
Then, when machining raw material is fed, one end of the machining raw material is fixedly held by the first raw material holding means and the position near the center of the machining raw material is movably (guided) supported by the second raw material holding means. By doing so, automatic feeding of the machining raw material can be properly performed without bending by its dead weight.
Besides, in the present invention, two sets of said raw material holding means sets are provided in said feeding direction, and these raw material holding means sets are symmetrically located in said feeding direction by facing the sides of said second raw material holding means each other.
Then, automatic feeding of the machining raw material can be properly performed without bending by its dead weight in spite of feeding quantity of the machining raw material fed from one raw material holding means set since the machining raw material can be fed, delivering between the two sets of the raw material holding means sets.
Besides, in the present invention, said first holding portion is formed in a claw shape, and said second holding portion is a rotatable roller.
Then, the machining raw material can be certainly fixed so as not to move in the feeding direction by the first holding portion formed in the claw shape, and the machining raw material can be smoothly moved in the feeding direction by the second holding portion formed by a roller.
Besides, in the present invention, said two first holding portions are rotatably and drivably provided, being synchronous in such a state that rotational angle can be controlled in said two sets of raw material holding means sets.
Then, three-dimensional machining can be easily performed on the long-length machining raw material by rotating two first holding portions with rotational angle control.
Besides, in the present invention, a machining raw material supply means, capable of supplying a machining raw material between said first raw material holding means and said second raw material holding means in a direction intersecting with said feeding direction, is provided with said raw material holding means set.
Then, since the machining raw material is supplied the raw material holding means set in the direction crossing the feeding direction by the machining raw material supplying means, work space at the time of supplying the raw material can be saved without supplying the long-length machining raw material from the upper stream side of the feeding direction of the raw material holding means set, for instance.
Besides, in the present invention, raw material feeding apparatus for feeding machining raw material in a feeding direction, comprising:
a raw material holding means set having a first raw material holding means and a second raw material holding means, both located in said feeding direction;
said first raw material holding means having a first holding means body, and a first holding portion, formed projecting on said second raw material holding means side with respect to said first holding means body, for fixedly holding said machining raw material in said feeding direction;
said second raw material holding means having a second holding means body, a through hole capable of inserting said first holding portion, formed on said second holding means body so as to penetrate, and a second holding portion for movably holding said machining raw material in said feeding direction; and
said first and second raw material holding means provided so as to be relatively close to and relatively apart from each other in said feeding direction.
Then, when the long-length machining raw material is fed, one end of the machining raw material is fixedly held by the first raw material holding means and the position near the center of the machining raw material is movably (guided) supported by the second raw material holding means. By doing so, automatic feeding of the machining raw material can be properly performed without bending by its dead weight. Besides, since the first holding portion can be inserted into the through hole, one end of the machining raw material held by the first holding portion can be inserted into this through hole, the utmost end portion can be also fed in the feeding direction. Then, the portion which can not be machined by holding is few, and the yield improves.
Besides, in the present invention, said second holding portion is located near an opening of the back side of said first raw material holding means of said through hole.
Then, since one end of the machining raw material held by the first holding portion can be fed near the opening of the through hole in the feeding direction, the portion which can not be machined by holding is few, and the yield improves.
Besides, in the present invention, said first holding portion is formed so as to be adjacent to said second holding portion in said feeding direction at the time of insertion into said through hole.
Then, since one end of the machining raw material held by the first holding portion can be fed to the position adjacent to the second holding portion in the feeding direction, the portion which can not be machined by holding is few, and the yield improves.
Besides, in the present invention, said first holding portion is formed in a claw shape, and said second holding portion is rotatable roller.
Then, the machining raw material can be certainly fixed so as not to move in the feeding direction by the first holding portion formed in the claw shape, and the machining raw material can be smoothly moved in the feeding direction by the second holding portion formed by a roller.
Besides, in the present invention, two sets of said raw material holding means sets are provided in said feeding direction, and the sides of said second raw material holding means are located, facing each other.
Then, the longer-length machining raw material can be also properly supported and fed by the two sets of the raw material holding means sets between the two raw material holding means sets.
Besides, in the present invention, said linear machining apparatus further comprises said raw material feeding apparatus, a machining means capable of linearly machining on the machining raw material fed in the feeding direction by the raw material feeding apparatus.
Then, the linear machining apparatus exercising the same effects as the above-mentioned invention is provided. So, machining automation of the long-length machining raw material can be realized, and it""s very convenient.